Moonlight
by TheBoomFactor
Summary: It started as a normal drive home, then a naked guy ran in front of my car and it all went down hill from there. Seto x Fem!Jou
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight

Authors Note: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! It's my very first fanfiction so go easy on me! I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I'm not the best of editors. If you're confused on the story at all, don't hesitate to ask. Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters

I banged my head on the steering wheel. Of course my pack wouldn't approve of my decision. I _knew _they wouldn't be thrilled, but I didn't think I'd be practically disowned.

What did I expect? The Katsuya Pack was one that followed thousands of years' worth of tradition, and I am to inherit the alpha position once my father passed and all of this political issues that came with it.

I fixed my black rectangular glasses, flipped on my headlights, and started driving to my apartment, turning up some tunes to block out my thoughts.

I decided to bring up the idea that maybe, just _maybe_, I could open a restaurant in a section of Domino that just _happened_ to be in a vampire clan's territory. The council was in an uproar.

The lycanthropic packs and the vampire clans have been feuding since the beginning of time, and to suggest such unity is practically unheard of. Well, almost unheard of.

The media was going wild with some arranged marriage between a vampire and a werewolf as a peace treaty or something, I didn't really pay attention.

I ran my fingers through my blond hair, let out a deep sigh, closed my eyes, and tapped my fingers four times on the steering wheel.

The second I opened my eyes I noticed something was standing right in the middle of the road. Swerving and honking, the car didn't want to cooperate with my jerky directions and spun into the ditch, hitting my head on the window. No real serious damage, other than practically having a heart attack.

"Shit!" I swore, rubbing her head. Freaking of course. Looking up, some jerky movement caught my attention.

"Oh my god," I said exasperated, did I hit an animal? I quickly swung my car door open and ran to whatever was on the opposite side of the ditch.

A man was laying there, very pale, very sweaty, and very nude.

"Holy shit, are ya alright?!" I asked, still walking towards him, "I'm not gonna hurt'cha!"

He held up his hand over his eyes as I crouched down over him, to see if he had any injuries. A large bruise was located on his upper left thigh close to his hip.

A light blush painted my cheeks and I turned my attention to his face. Damn, was he sexy. Small cuts adorned his pale face, and his messy chestnut brown hair was sticking to his forehead and neck.

That's when I noticed the dark red eyes.

"Oh, Fuck." Vampire.

My eyes went wide and I started to pull away. He grabbed my arm and pulled it up to his mouth. He gave me a sniff before I was able to pull it away. He looked at me confused.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He gave me a blank stare. "Who are ya?!" I repeated raising my voice, getting frustrated.

A car drove by on the highway. He practically jumped over me, but settled on burying himself into my chest and squeezing me.

Good lord, he's got a death grip! He just keep squeezing harder until I felt like my lungs were about to burst and my ribs would snap.

"H-hey! Stop!" I gasped trying to push him away. He was shaking, and his grip didn't let up.

The lack of air was becoming an issue so I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him right in the bruise on his thigh. He let out a horrific screech and released me.

I put my hands on the ground and gasped for breath before looking up at him. He was rolling back and forth on this side, a pained expression on his face, groaning.

I couldn't just leave him out here. Well I could, but he could get seriously hurt and we was obviously confused. And we're in the middle of the country! Probably 20 miles from Domino. I stared at him for a little bit. Then I decided.

"Okay, big man. Let's go." I said, clapping my hands together and grabbing his arm. He stared at me and covered his bruise, afraid I would hurt him again. I didn't mean to hurt him. Well, yes I sorta did, but that's not what I meant.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about that, but right now we gotta get ya to wherever it is you belong." I said and pulled his arm over my neck. Just how tall was this guy? He leaned all of his weight onto me, in too much pain to object.

Once we were both in the car, I hit my head on the steering wheel, "Oh god, what am I doing."

I looked over at the stranger I decided to let into my car to find, his groaning had stopped and he was staring directly at me. I swallowed hard, "uh…hi?" He continued to stare right into my eyes. That's not creepy. I let out some nervous laughter turned the key in the ignition. The car came to life and music started blaring from the radio and he started looking around as if he was getting attacked.

He looked at me, fear adorning his features. He started panicking. "Whoa, hey, calm down, it's fine, just relax! It won't hurt you I promise!" I said shutting off the radio and touching his shoulder.

He tensed and stared at my hand. I didn't know if I'd just over stepped my boundaries, but it definitely took his attention off of the car noise.

I'd never touched a vampire before, so I couldn't tell if the coldness of his skin was natural or not. I quickly removed my hand and he followed it with his eyes before grabbing it with his own hand.

I honestly had no idea what to do, I just sat there as the strange man started inspecting my hand as if he'd never seen one before.

"Okay…so…um…do you have a name?" I asked as he continued to inspect my hand. He briefly glanced at me then immediately returned to inspect my fingernails. Once he noticed that if you squeezed the skin on either side of the nail a retractable claw would emerge, he looked at me dumbfounded.

What is going on with this guy?

"Can you talk?" I questioned, finally deciding to take my hand back much to his disappointment. He just looked at me.

I put my car in drive and pulled out of the ditch praying there was no serious damage done to my piece of junk called a car.

Trying to ignore the naked man staring at me I started talk, "So what's going on with you? Why are you out here? Where are your" He stuck his fingers in my mouth.

I looked at him as he ran his fingers along the sharp sides of my teeth. What the actual fuck? I grabbed his hand and pulled it from my mouth and decided to keep it shut for the duration of the ride.

Wait…where are we supposed to be going anyways? He needed medical attention, it kinda seems like there is some brain damage that he won't speak, or something. That's how this stuff works right? I couldn't take him to a werewolf clinic or I would be in shit deeper than I am now. If I took him to a vampire hospital, I would probably be arrested for kidnapping or something. That's if I could even make it that deep into vampire territory without that accusation being thrown at me.

A cold hand began caressing my ear and ran down my neck to my shoulder. The action made me shiver. It has been _way_ too long since I've been with anyone for a simple action such as this to get me all hot and bothered. It was making it too difficult to focus on driving.

Because I need another car accident to happen right now. I'd like to take this moment to thank life for fucking me over.

I removed his hand from my shoulder and looked over at him. Then I noticed blood coming from the ends of his hair on the back of his neck. I pulled up his hair to see three? Four? deep bite marks, some dried, others still oozing a bit.

"Jesus man, what the hell didja do to piss off your kind so much, eh?" I sighed. This guy is trouble I can feel it.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel four times and took a deep breath. That's it! Yugi! She could help!

She always knows what to do! I'm sure this situation has never come up before, but ya know, she probably has some weirdly perfect insight that could help.

Now if I just had to find some way to sneak a vampire into my apartment building without attracting the attention of everyone…

With a tall skinny pale brunette over my shoulder, the only coverage a sweatshirt that I tied around his waist that didn't cover up nearly as much as I thought it would, I hoped everybody in the apartment building was asleep. He stumped over his feet and up the stairs, I helped as much as I could.

"Alright big man, just one more flight of stairs," I said, more to keep myself motivated. This guy was heavier than I thought.

And he just got a lot heavier. "Oh, no no nononononononononono!" I said as we slumped to the ground, "You fucking asshole, why'ja have'ta pass out now, damnit!"

Ten minutes later, I set the unconscious brunette sitting up right next to my door. I took a minute to breathe and set my glasses on top of my head. At least nobody saw. Then I searched for my keys. Which, now that I think about, I left in the car.

I banged my head against the door. "You've gotta be kidding me…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

"Jou, who the fuck is that?!"

My eyes shot open. "Honda!" I yelled, turning to look at him. His attention was on the naked bloody unconscious man on the floor. Shit. "Look, buddy, I can explain," I began. He looked pissed. I ran my fingers through my hair, and continued, "Ya know what, I can't right now, I just need'ya ta trust me. Please keep him in your apartment until I get back, I left my keys in my car, okay. Please."

I pulled out my secret weapon, the puppy eyes. Honda couldn't resist. His face softened and he sighed. "Fine," he breathed, "I'll put him in my living room. But you owe me an explanation once you get back up here." I nodded and headed back down the steps.

Honda was one of my best friends from my pack. We grew up together and got into so much trouble as kids. Everyone thought we would end up together, but I don't have the right parts to satisfy that one.

We both moved into this apartment complex, Gardenview, which provides housing for all types of supernatural, in downtown Domino, him with his boyfriend Otogi, and me by myself. We befriended practically all of our neighbors.

Next to Honda's room is this succubus named Mai who likes to watch porn with everybody; it's super weird. Directly across the hall is Yugi, who's the sweetest little werewolf in existence and has had horrible luck with boyfriends.

I grabbed my keys from the ignition of my car and began my trudge back up the stairs. As I turned to open my apartment, Honda was thrown out of his door and hit the wall beside me.

"WHY CAN'T ANYTHING GO RIGHT?!" I bellowed pulling the roots of my hair.

Honda regained his footing wiping some blood off his mouth. The brunette stormed out of Honda's apartment looking ready to rip someone's limbs off, and his target was Honda. And he was stark naked.

But once he saw me, he ran over towards me. I put myself in a fighting stance, but he just stood in front of me and held out his arms as if to be a protective shield. His eyes narrowed at Honda.

"What the fuck is going on," Honda and I said in unison.

The brunette looked over his shoulder at me and looked right into my eyes. Then he fell backwards into me with a groan. I had my arms hooked under his armpits and we both slumped to the ground.

I looked up at Honda, "Please tell me Yugi is home."


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Chapter 2

I placed a warm wash cloth on the brunette's forehead. He kept sliding in an out of consciousness as Yugi inspected his injuries.

"This is so fascinating! Look at this!" Yugi exclaimed, holding up his hand. Then she pulled out a needle, and held it to his palm.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I yelled reaching for it, but she pulled away quicker.

"Jou, it's fine, watch!" She said as she pushed the needle into his palm, but it snapped at the pressure.

"However he got hurt, it must've taken a lot of brutality, or at least some dark magic of some kind."

Once we got the bandages and antiseptic on the bite marks on his neck, Yugi helped me move him over to my bed. Thank god Honda was willing to part with a pair of boxers, Yugi couldn't stop blushing.

I sank down to the floor and let out a long sigh, resting my head back on the edge of my bed.

A sharp pain was starting to form at the back of my so I rested my glasses back on my nose, only to find that the left lens had a spider crack in it. Whoopty-doo. I'd been getting headaches from my awful eyesight for ages now. My sister Serenity and I shared the same condition, but mine was a lot less severe.

"This is quite the challenge you took on," Yugi said, sitting next to me and hugging her knees to her chest.

"What was I s'posed to do?" I asked, pinching the tips of my fingers and watching the claws retract.

"Well, first we need to figure out who this guy is, and get him home. Don't worry, Jou we'll get this figured out!" She said, rubbing my shoulder and gave me a warm smile, "I'll go get my laptop, maybe we can find something on him."

I watched her leave and saw Honda standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he still looked pissed. He had every right to be.

He stupid Honda strutted on over to me and crouched down next to me. I hate the stupid Honda strut. I hated it because it was always directed at me and it he just oozed with_ we've got shit to talk about and you better get ready to spill your guts_.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in a bit of a pickle," I whispered and reached over to hug him.

He started combing my hair with my fingers. "Ha, just a little bit," he snorted. Then he pulled away and said, "Jou, what were you thinking? A vampire? Do you know how much shit we could get into? What if he wakes up and is thirsty? What are we going to do then?"

I didn't even think about that. I looked up at the tall stranger I let into my home. How would I explain this to my pack? I need to find this guy's home sooner rather than later.

Just then, his eyes shot open and his eyes darted between me and Honda then back to me. He let out an angry growl and grabbed my arm pulling me up onto the bed. He sat me between his legs and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his eyes fixed on Honda as he continued to growl.

"Please don't squeeze me again," I prayed to myself.

Honda then bursted into laughter. I looked up at him to see he was clutching his sides. "Oh man! Looks like you've attracted a guard dog!" He snickered, wiping a tear from his eye. I gave him a death glare as Yugi walked into the room.

"Hey! You should be sleeping!" Yugi scolded the stranger who looked confused at Yugi's words, and buried his face into my shoulder.

"Wait… his bruise is all gone? What?" Yugi exclaimed, placing her computer on the nightstand next to my bed.

I pulled myself from the strangers clutches and turned to see his thigh bruise was indeed missing. Yugi moved to check is bandages to find the bite marks were also gone.

"I GIVE UP," I yelled, throwing my hands in the air, "I'M OFFICIALLY 100% CONFUSED."

"It's probably got something to do with the whole vampire thing," Honda stated, "this is too much for one day. I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning."

I watched him shut the door before turning to see the stranger was standing at his full height right next to me looking into my soul with those beautiful cerulean eyes. Wait, what? Weren't his eyes red?

"What do we call him?" I asked, turning my head to Yugi. Which he apparently didn't seem to like, considering he grabbed my chin and forced my head to look at him.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said, brushing his hand away.

Yugi have a deep sigh and threw her hands in the air. "Let me get my computer," she stated and headed towards her room, "Maybe we can figure out who he is, then we'll be set..."

"Set," The stranger whispered. Yugi froze and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I questioned, wondering if he actually said something.

He tilted his head to the side like a puppy and then said, "Jo-jou-no."

I raised my eyebrows and this weird gurgling sound escaped my lips. His voice was like smooth dark chocolate, deep and seductive.

"Good god Yugi, please don't leave me."

Then he started running his fingers through my hair, sweet baby Jesus did that feel good, and his other hand started massaging my lower back. When was the last time anybody touched me like this? A really fucking long time, cause this felt better than usually. My body just sorta turned to putty in his hands and he let out a sound that I swear was a purr.

"HEY! Set! Stop!" I heard Yugi yell, and I opened my eyes, not realizing I had closed them. She was trying to pull him away, and he was not very keen on that idea.

The groggy cloud lifted for me to discover he was attempting to take some of my plasma. Fucking asshole. I immediately pushed him away, and he gave me the most confused hurt look in all existence.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?!" I hollered, moving my fists to a fighting position.

Giving werewolf blood to a vampire would get me exiled, if not killed by my own clan.

"He's hungry obviously," a seductive female's voice said from the doorway. All of our eyes turned to view Mai Valentine clad in nothing but a silky red night robe that went to her mid-thigh and some slippers, standing so her left arm was resting above the doorway and the other on her hip. She certainly knew how to make an entrance.

"Honda told me what was happening, so I brought something that might help," she said twirling a pair of boxers on her finger as she spoke. She then proceeded to toss the boxers at the stranger, who just let them hit his body and watched them fall to the ground. Mai burst into a laugh, "Wow, he really has no idea what's going on."

He gave her a blank stare.

"What do you call him?"

"I think we should call him Set!" Yugi chimed in, "that is what he first said."

"So he talks," Mai said, resting a hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, but I think it's only words that he's already heard," Yugi stated.

I hit my hand on my head, "How on earth did you figure that out?" She just shrugged.

"Back to the matter at hand," I began, irritation sinking in a bit deeper, "WHATDAHELL AM I SUPPOSE'TA DO WIT'DA BATSHITCRAZY STARVING VAMPIRE?!

"Oh sweetheart, he's starving more than you think," Mai stated in a husky tone, running her fingers along Set's back muscles, causing him to stare at her in a very suspicious way. "I can take care of that if you want," she whispered, just loud enough for all of us to hear.

A strange feeling settled in my stomach and I quickly replied, "That's not necessary Mai!" I could feel my cheeks turning pink, and Yugi's stifled giggles from the corner.

"It's quite necessary! This fine specimen will be going into rut soon. His smell is so strong, it's honestly intoxicating. But I can understand if you'd like to the honors Jou," Mai said, winking at me.

"W-what!? No!" I said with a shaky voice. If my face wasn't red before, it was now. I looked to the side and ran my fingers through my hair, pushing some of it in front of my face in the process to hide my embarrassment.

Set was staring at me from the corner of his eye, damnit, he was really sexy.

"W-will somebody put his pants on!?" I bellowed, gesturing to the boxers on the floor. Why didn't it surprise me that Mai had these?

He seemed to figure out what I meant, because he picked them up and looked at them curiously.

Yugi grabbed his arm and proceed to motion how to put them on whilst I grab Mai's arm and pulled her to the side.

"Please tell me you were joking about the whole 'ruting' thing," I asked.

"No, I was quite serious," Mai said, flicking her hair to the side.

"How long to we have?"

"Maybe a few days. Honestly, though, I could really take care of that for him. I'll bet he could go for hours, I mean look at that ass-"

"Okay awesome," I quickly cut her off but I couldn't deny the blush that came back to my cheeks, "Do you know anybody that could get us some blood at this time of night?"

"Oh, I could feed him," Mai said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Absolutely not!" I couldn't help the raised tone, it just sorta slipped out.

"Relax, Jou, I was only teasing! Yeah, I know a vamp on the first floor that owes me a favor. I'll go talk to her, I'll be back in a bit." She said with a wink and headed out the door, not before giving Set a swift smack on the rear. He let out a surprised sound and watched her leave.

And he successfully had his genitals covered. Sort of. The blue boxers were on backwards, but the look on Yugi's face said she was ready to give up anyway.

Set turned to me and gave me a genuine smile. Which did weird things to my insides. His prominent jaw was such a turn on and all I could think about was running my fingers though that soft messy brown hair- what?

"MAI!" I screamed. Fucking succubus. She just loved tormenting people by putting sexy thoughts into people's heads.

I heard evil cackling on the other side of the door before Mai's footsteps reached the stairs.

"Yugi, could you stay here tonight please. I don't really feel the safest…" I said, shifting my weight from side to side, looking at the floor.

"You want me to be a cockblocker," She deadpanned. My eyes instantly shot up and met hers. She was laughing.

"Yugi, you little shit!" I roared grabbing a pillow and chasing after her, but Set caught me when I was running by and picked me up, a squeak was the only sound I made.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down on my bed before sitting on the ground by the floor watching Yugi with an evil stare.

"Your guard dog is scary," Yugi said, after being ripped apart by Set's stare, "I'll stay, but I am sleeping on the couch."

"Thanks so much, Yugi!" I said running over to give her a hug. But before I got there, Set grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder, and set me on the bed again. He then sat on the floor before.

"He is so weird," I sighed.

Yugi got settled into her spot on the couch and shut off all the lights accept for the ones and I burrowed under my piles of blankets. What a long night, thank god it was over, and I could finally rest and deal with all my problems tomorrow-

"I'VE GOT THE THING!" Mai shouted as she entered the room, "Jou! Come here so I can show you how to give the blood thingy to him next time!"

Maybe not.


End file.
